


Beginning Again but Differently

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Rey, Blood, Chases, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey-Centric, Running, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Rey inserts herself into a situation out of the good of her heart. Or is there something she wants from the situation?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen





	Beginning Again but Differently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Rey kept on running like her life depended upon it and maybe it did, though she couldn’t know that for sure. For sure, the life of the one who she was protecting was depending upon her though. To her, the scavenger, being caught red handed was not what she wanted and not her usual situation. Making a living off other people’s junk and fixing it up was her game. Marching into a warehouse and taking something from under their noses, now that was not a Rey like move but once she heard and saw the droid about to be used for target practice she couldn’t help but to spring into action. They had even painted on a bullseye in the centre of the circular droid. Rey was ruthless sometimes but never to that extent. Although, that droid had to be worth a lot of credits. Maybe even enough for something which she so desperately needed. 

Everything had happened so quickly and before she knew it she had thrown the person who had his blaster aimed and raised into a nearby wall, rendering him unconscious. The other two people in the room were bystanders but they had been far from innocent as they were jeering and egging on the other person. Betting how many shots it would take to blow the poor droid up. 

A fire ignited in Rey and she used her quarterstaff to knock one of them back. The force of it caused him to fall back into her final component. Both fell to the floor. Yet, Rey heard several shouts signalling that there were others there. Rey took her chance and grabbed the little droid up into her arms and hightailed it out of there. Taking on an unknown amount of people did not sound appealing to her. Besides, she had her new friend to worry about. Rey became one with the force, leaping far further than any non Jedi ever could in an effort to get away. Racing down several alleys around the city. She only had to reach her ship and everything would be fine. It was well hidden

Rey was tiring quickly though, the extra weight was slowing her down and the use of the force had drained her. There was no sign of pursuers though so she took a gamble and slowed down to a jog. This allowed her to look more closely at what she was carrying. If it was possible to describe a droid as scared that was how she would describe him at this moment. It was like he was shaking in her arms but that couldn’t be. Could it? 

Upon reaching the outskirts of the marketplace she slowed down to a walk and ambled on through so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. The plan worked or it would have done had one person not stopped to talk to her, costing her valuable time. 

“You there,” Rey heard but kept on walking. 

“Hey, you,” this time Rey felt a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away almost dropping the droid in the process, “Now, that I have your attention, how much for what you’re carrying. Name your price...please”

Rey’s eyes lit up, a hefty sum could be earned here. Enough for her to get the necessary parts to get her spaceship running again, “How much are you offering?” 

“A Nova Crystal,” Rey’s eyes widened even further as she thought of what she could get with that. It was also an opening offer, a sign he could be willing to part with more. Thinking about how much she could get and what she could ask for occupied her thoughts for the next few moments. The man trying to trade with her looked like he was willing her to just give in. Her eyes were drawn to movement of militia closing in on the left and the right. The droid shook in her arms once again and she looked down at him. There was no way she was going to sell him. 

When she readied herself to run again, the man bartering with her must have sensed a change for he made as if to grab the droid straight from her arms. Rey kicked him down and retreated towards her ship. In all the commotion, from the crowd at the market trying to help the downed man, the militia could not get a clear shot and lost track of her. For that Rey was thankful. She set off at a run again and reached the edge of the city in record time, especially for having taken a really convoluted route. She was breathless and more than a little achy by the time she reached her ship. 

Her home, her ship was well hidden, just outside of the town. It wasn’t much but it was home for her and the droid for as long as they wanted to stay with her. 

“You’re safe now,” she whispered, “I can even update you and find some new parts for you if you’d like. I will never trade you for anything. I got tempted though, I must admit, but I will find another way off this planet.” Slowly she patted the droid and attempted to wipe off the target but only succeeding in smudging it. Then she felt a wave of tiredness hit her and all but collapsed into a nearby chair. 

Rey only detected happiness from the droid though. The droid was rolling around the new surroundings as Rey rested in the pilots chair of her ship. Her legs hanging off the side. Her quarterstaff haphazardly dropped on the floor next to her. There was a wound on her arm that was steadily dripping blood. She only just noticed that she had it. Her adrenaline had been quite high throughout the day and she couldn’t even think as to when it had happened yet it had. The pain of it started to hit her though. Before she could think to get up to fix it or to apply pressure, the excessive usage of the force hit her hard and her eyes closed. Bringing with it dreams of the most unlikely nature. Dreams of lightning and massive battles, all that Rey wanted to stay away from. 

Little did Rey know that her actions that day would lead Poe to her. She would learn that the droid was BB-8 and that she would become one of the most important members of the Resistance. She would even meet the love of her life there, Rose.


End file.
